Heal, Little Baby
by P3E
Summary: Just as the Halliwell's begin to settle into life as one big "happy" family Henry gets into trouble and Paige is powerless to save him. FULL EPISODE! please rate and review! ENJOY!


**Ep. 9 Heal, Little Baby**

**Teaser**

_Cut to: a daytime view of the manor. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she descends the staircase still dressed in her pajamas._

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Leo. They sit at the table with Wyatt and Chris enjoying breakfast._ _Piper looks up as Phoebe plops herself into a seat._

Piper: Good morning sunshine.

Phoebe: Coffee…now.

Leo: What's the matter Phoebe? Didn't sleep well?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she receives coffee from Piper. Phoebe rubs her eyes and then glares at Leo. _

Phoebe: No. Aside from the fact that Coop didn't come home last night, Paige and Henry kept me up all night.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She chuckles under her breath as she glances at Leo._

Piper: How'd they do that?

Paige: They were…being newlyweds.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Leo as they begin to laugh. Phoebe shudders and groans. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She and Henry enter the dining room together holding hands._

Paige: Good morning.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She shudders again._

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Leo who continue to laugh._

Paige: What?

Piper: Nothing. Have a good night?

Paige: I did actually.

Piper: I bet.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She sips her coffee._

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she begins to feed Chris breakfast._

_Cut to: a view of Leo._

Leo: Do you want breakfast? There's plenty.

Paige: No, I'm not feeling too well and I've got to drop Henry at work. We're running a little late.

Henry: It took a little longer to get up this morning.

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Henry as they smile each other. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She rolls her eyes. _

Paige: I'll be back soon.

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Henry as they orb out of the manor._

Phoebe: (voice over) They're disgusting.

_Cut to: a view of Piper._

Piper: Oh come on Pheebs. What do you think it was like for us hearing you and Cole when you two got married?

Leo: …and before you got married…

Phoebe: That was different.

Piper: Sure it was.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She stands from the table._

Phoebe: I've got to get dressed so I can go to work.

Piper: I'll take you.

Phoebe: No, Piper, I want to take myself.

Piper: Phoebe…

Phoebe: Come on Piper we've been back in this house for weeks and nothing has happened. I'm tired of being driven and orbed. I want to take myself somewhere.

Leo: Are you …whining?

Piper: You sound like you're twelve.

Phoebe: That's because you're treating me like I'm twelve.

Piper: Do you want to die Phoebe?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She stares blankly at her sister._

Piper: Because that's what's going to happen if I let you walk out of that door without another magical someone with you…or at least that's what I'm afraid will happen. We don't go anywhere alone. That was the deal, remember? We stick together…like birds of a frickin' feather.

Phoebe: I hate you.

Piper: Go put your clothes on.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she turns toward the stairs._

Piper: (voice over) I'm leaving in fifteen.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she stomps up the staircase grumbling under her breath the entire way._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**ACT 1 **

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she bustles into her office at the Bay Mirror. Piper enters the room behind her and shuts the door_.

Phoebe: Ok, thank you Piper. You can…leave now.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She cocks her head to the side as she watches Phoebe settle into her desk._

Piper: Why are you in such a hurry for me to leave? Is it so you can leave?

Phoebe: Are you kidding me Piper? Where would I go?

Piper: Hey, I don't know what you do when I'm not looking. You could have a whole other life.

Phoebe: Not with you around…

Piper: What is that supposed to mean?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She takes a deep breath._

Phoebe: You know I love you right?

Piper: Get to the point Pheebs.

Phoebe: I've barely been out of the house a year and already…I'm back. I love this family I do. It's just hard readjusting to life in a house with a ton of people after it's just been me for so long. So that's why I'm here you know. I can get a little peace.

Piper: I understand. I'm just trying to protect you.

Phoebe: I know, and I know it's for the best and that's why I can't really be angry.

Piper: It's ok. Be angry at it. It doesn't change anything.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she glances up at Piper._

Phoebe: I know it doesn't.

Piper: Doesn't what?

Phoebe: My being angry doesn't change anything. You don't have to say it though.

Piper: I…didn't say it Phoebe.

Phoebe: You did. I heard you.

Piper: No, Phoebe. What is going on? She read my mind.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She stands up pointing at Piper._

Phoebe: I did! I read your mind. Oh my God.

Piper: Wait…what the f…

Phoebe: Piper!

Piper: Oh my God…you can read my mind?

Phoebe: I can read your mind.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She sinks back down into her chair and flops her head into her hands._

Phoebe: Ugh…I so did not need this today.

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Henry in Henry's office._

Paige: Are you ok?

Henry: I'm good. How are you?

Paige: Better…

Henry: Are you sure? You were throwing up yesterday.

Paige: Yeah, Phoebe and I got Chinese food and I'm pretty sure there was dog in it.

Henry: Yum.

_Sound over: whitelighter jingle_

Paige: All right I've got to go. I love you.

Henry: You too.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she orbs out. Henry's office door opens just as Paige leaves._

_Cut to: a view of Henry he is startled as a fellow parole officer Mike pokes his head in the door._

Mike: Busy?

Henry: No, come on in.

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He takes a seat as Mike enters his office._

Mike: I need a favor.

Henry: I don't know man. I have a heavy caseload today, and I'm supposed to stay in the office.

Mike: The chief said that to you?

Henry: No, the Mrs.

Mike: You're kidding right?

Henry: No…there's just a lot happening at home and…never mind.

Mike: Look, far be it from me to come in-between you and the new wife, but I wouldn't ask unless I really needed it.

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He groans._

Henry: All right. What is it?

Mike: My guys Eddie and Jimmy…

Henry: The brothers in the gang?

Mike: Yeah, they've been doing well so far but lately they've been getting a little antsy.

Henry: You think they're back with the gang.

Mike: …and I think they're planning something. I got news that their number one rival is back in town.

Henry: Not good…they're definitely planning to strike then. You got to watch them Mike.

Mike: I know and that's why I need you: strength in numbers kind of thing you know?

Henry: I got you. Let's go.

Mike: Thanks man. I owe you one.

Henry: Yeah, if my wife finds out about this you'll owe me a big one.

_Cut to: a view of Henry and Mike. The two exit Henry's office._

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she comes through the front doors of the manor. _

Piper: Leo!

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she takes off her jacket and places her keys and purse by the door._

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he comes down the stairs and stops on the bottom step._

Leo: You took longer than usual.

Piper: Yeah, I know. How are Chris and Wyatt?

Leo: Chris is napping and Wyatt's doing pretty well. I think the homeschooling is working for him. He does need friends though Piper.

Piper: He has us. We're his friends.

Leo: It's not the same Piper.

Piper: I know, but I can't really help that right now. You want to know what else can't be helped?

Leo: I'm sure you're going to tell me.

Piper: Phoebe has a new power.

Leo: What?

Piper: Yep. Not only can she read emotions but she can read minds now.

Leo: Well, good for her. It's been a while since her power has advanced.

Piper: Her? What about me? My power hasn't moved in five years. Even my dead sister's powers have advanced but no… not me.

Leo: Piper…

Piper: Fine… I'm happy for her…whatever.

_Sound over: a crash from upstairs_

Piper: Leo…

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Leo as they run up the stairs._

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Leo as they run into their room. Chris has woken up and is crying while Wyatt sits on the bed coloring._

Piper: Get him.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He moves to grab Chris from his crib as Piper heads up to the attic._

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She enters the attic to see a young girl standing with Paige and trying to dust her off._

Piper: Paige. What's going on up here? Who is this?

Paige: This…is Andi. She's my new charge and she…has no idea how to control her powers yet.

Andi: Hi. I'm sorry about the mess.

_Cut to: a view of Andi as she motions to the bookshelf that lies broken on the ground._

Piper: No problem, you'll be cleaning it up. Paige.

Paige: I brought her here only because I need to keep and eye on her and Leo and the kids while you go to work. When you get back we'll be out of your hair.

Piper: Uh huh. So…what is this power that you can't control…uh…

Andi: Andi…my name's Andi.

Piper: Right…Andi.

Andi: I can um…control the wind. The wind is what I can't control actually…

Paige: It's really fascinating actually. If she turns around to fast there's like a mini tornado in the room. The being blown around the room doesn't help with my upset stomach though.

Piper: Fascinating…that's not fascinating Paige. That could be dangerous, especially around the boys…and you're sick too. Paige she could hurt someone.

Andi: Oh, I would never hurt your children. I don't want to hurt anyone.

Piper: You won't be because we're putting you in the basement.

Paige: Piper.

Piper: What? You think she's only one who's been in this house with a dangerous power? We've all hidden in the basement at one time or another. Prue did it, I did it, and so did Phoebe. She'll be fine.

Paige: Ok.

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She begins to clean up the mess on the floor._

Piper: You want to hear about another out of control power?

Paige: Huh?

Piper: Phoebe.

Paige: She has a new power?

Piper: Yes. She can read minds now.

Paige: …is it wrong to have hatred in your heart?

Piper: I couldn't tell you. I hate her too.

Paige: Ugh…now I'm nauseous again.

Piper: Get this cleaned up will you? And then take her…

Paige: Yeah, yeah, I got it.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She leaves the attic as Paige and Andi clean up together._

_Cut to: a view of Henry and Mike. They sit doing surveillance in a car across the street from a park. They watch as a group of men, all wearing black and gold, gather in the park. _

Mike: There they are. Eddie and Jimmy are right in the middle of it.

Henry: All right. Just keep an eye out on them. We don't want to jump in too soon.

Mike: Henry, look.

_Cut to: a view of Mike and Henry. Mike points out Eddie and Jimmy as they watch the boys in the park._

_Cut to: a view of the park. A man in red and white enters the park backed by twice as many men as Eddie and Jimmy have in their gang. _

_Cut to: a view of Eddie and Jimmy. They stand and then appear to be leaving with their men._

Mike: It can't be that easy.

Henry: It looks like they're backing down man.

Mike: No. I know these boys. Something's going on.

Henry: How can you be so sure?

Mike: If you thought you and your boys owned this entire area and some punk came in trying to take over and put you out would you just lie down and take it?

_Sound over: a car driving by_

_Cut to: a view of Mike and Henry. They turn just in time to see Eddie and Jimmy riding by in their car accompanied by a few of their friends._

_Cut to: a view of Eddie and Jimmy. They pull out guns, stick them out of the window and begin to fire at their rivals who still stand in the park._

_Cut to: a view of one of the boys in the back seat as he spots Henry and Mike watching and turns his gun on them._

Mike: (voice over) Henry, get down!

**BLACKOUT**

_Sound over: gun shots being fired._

**END OF ACT 1**

**ACT 2 **

_Cut to: a view of the manor._

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she sits with Chris. Chris eats cheerios in his highchair while Paige flips through the Book of Shadows. _

Paige: Ok little man, let's see what we can find here. Protection potion…protection potion…

_Cut to: a view of Chris. He looks at Paige curiously._

Paige: I know what you're thinking. The last potion didn't go so well, but don't you worry you're little head because I am going to find something different…something better, and I will save everyone.

_Cut to: a view of Chris as he giggles._

Paige: That's right. You're aunty Paige has everything under control.

Phoebe: (voice over) Anyone home?

Paige: In the kitchen…

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she enters the kitchen. _

Phoebe: Hey.

Paige: Hey. What is she doing home?

Phoebe: I couldn't stay at work another minute. Elise yelled at me a lot, but now that my jobs not on the line anymore…I just had to leave.

Paige: Why?

Phoebe: Too many people and… ugh…what's going on here?

Paige: Nothing much. Just trying to find a protection potion.

Phoebe: Wait Paige you can't use another protection potion. Do you remember what happened last time…with the hole in the stomach?

Paige: Phoebe.

Phoebe: Oh hi, yeah, I'm a telepath now. Thanks.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She flops down in a seat and puts her head on the kitchen table._

Phoebe: People are thinking everywhere I go. Why does everyone think all of the time?

Paige: This is going to be worse than when she became an empath.

Phoebe: Paige!

Paige: What?

Phoebe: I heard what you said about the…

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She glances at Phoebe wondering why she stopped speaking._

Paige: Phoebe?

Phoebe: Who's here?

Paige: What?

Phoebe: There's someone in the basement.

Paige: How do you know that…the mind-reading thing?

Phoebe: Yeah the mind-reading thing…

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she stands. _

Phoebe: …and the empath thing. You people forget that this family is the only group of people immune to my empathic abilities or that I have powers at all…but I have powers Paige.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She shakes her head and follows Phoebe down into the basement._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Paige entering the basement. Andi lays face down on the ground._

Paige: Andi?

_Sound over: a muffled sound of Andi responding_

Paige: Phoebe, meet my new charge…Andi.

Phoebe: She's a mess.

Paige: You're telling me. Andi get up.

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She rolls over and sits up to face the sisters._

Andi: I'm sorry. I can't do this Paige. I put my hands up and I get blown across the room. I…I turn around to fast and everything just…help me.

Paige: She can control…

Phoebe: I know.

Andi: The witch can read minds?

Phoebe: Yes I can.

Paige: Can what?

Phoebe: Nothing. Hi…hi Andi. My name is Phoebe.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she goes to stand with Andi._

Phoebe: Believe it or not I know what you're going through. My power just advanced and I can't control it yet either. I actually came home to lock myself down here too, but you know what, maybe we can help each other.

Andi: There's no way you can help me. How?

Phoebe: I don't know… but I know what you're thinking and we can figure it out together.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she turns to look at Paige._

Phoebe: Paige.

Paige: Something's wrong…

Phoebe: I know.

_Cut to: a view of an ambulance shooting into the ER parking lot of the hospital. EMT's burst out of the back doors of the vehicle pulling a gurney with them._

Male EMT: We need help over here!

_Cut to: a view of doctors rushing out of the hospital as another ambulance pulls up._

Doctor: What have we got? You get that one.

_Cut to: a view of doctors moving quickly to attend to the other patient being pulled out of the second ambulance._

Male EMT: Two male victims with multiple gunshot wounds to the abdomen, back, and head. The one here has a pulse but it's faint. The one there…we did everything we could. He has a bullet pressing up against his spine and lodged in his ribs. He needs surgery.

Doctor: All right. Let's do it people. Let's go. We got to go!

_Cut to: a view of the doctors and EMTs taking the two gurneys inside the hospital._

Doctor: Do we have names on these guys?

Female EMT: No. They're John Doe's right now.

Doctor: Get me names now!

Female EMT: Yes sir. 

_Cut to: a view of the female EMT going back to the ambulance as the doctors continue further into the hospital._

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she enters the manor. She passes Paige who is pacing back and forth while on the phone. _

_Cut to: a view of Leo coming down the stairs to greet her. He carries Chris in his arms._

Piper: Hey.

Leo: Welcome back.

Piper: What's going on here?

Leo: Paige is worried about Henry. He's not answering his phone and Phoebe is here somewhere doing…something with Andi.

Piper: Oh, ok, well.

Leo: Wyatt's upstairs. He was getting cranky so I put him down for a nap.

Piper: Great. Well, I guess I didn't need to rush home then.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she approaches Piper and Leo. She hangs up the phone and looks at them._

Paige: Henry's in trouble.

Piper: What's wrong with him?

Paige: I don't know. He's not in his office and no one knows where he went.

Piper: Well, Paige, I'm sure he's fine.

Paige: No, Piper, he's not fine. He knows what's been going on here…no something is wrong. I'm going to go scry for him.

Piper: Ok, well I'll be here if you need me.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Leo as they head for the kitchen while Paige travels up the stairs._

Piper: Henry went off on his own? What was he thinking?

Leo: You just said you think he's fine.

Piper: I said that so that Paige wouldn't panic Leo not because I believed it. What if something happened to him?

Leo: Then we'll handle it just like always. Don't you panic on me.

_Sound over: a yell coming from the basement_

_Cut to: a view of Piper going towards the door. She holds it open._

Piper: Phoebe?

Phoebe: (voice over) Yeah, I'm fine! Just a little windy down here you know? I'm fine.

Paige: (voice over) Everything is not fine.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she turns to see Paige._

Piper: Uh, Pheebs, you might want to get up here. Where is he Paige?

Paige: The hospital.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe entering the kitchen behind Piper._

Phoebe: What's going on?

Piper: Henry's in the hospital.

Phoebe: Oh my God, was it an attack?

Piper: Don't know.

Paige: I have to go.

_Cut to: a view of Paige leaving the kitchen. Piper, Phoebe, and Leo as they follow her into the foyer._

Piper: Paige.

Paige: What Piper? I have to go.

Piper: I know, but you're not going alone.

Phoebe: We're going with you Paige.

Paige: No, Henry is my husband. I can take of my husband alone.

Piper: No one is saying you can't Paige, but what if it was an attack and this is just what they want?

Phoebe: You to go rushing to Henry so they can get you both. You're not going alone Paige.

Piper: Do you really want to sit here and argue about this or do you want to go find Henry?

Paige: Fine, but what about Leo and the kids?

Leo: We'll be ok.

Piper: Not without someone here…Phoebe can you call Coop?

Phoebe: Yeah.

Paige: Just hurry.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she heads for the front door._

_Cut to: a view of the sisters as they walk through the front doors of the hospital. Paige approaches the front desk with Phoebe and Piper by her side._

Paige: I'm looking for Henry Mitchell.

Receptionist: Ok, give me a minute and I'll check. You can have a seat in the waiting room.

Paige: I don't want to sit. I just want to find my husband.

_Cut to: a view of the receptionist looking through her computer files._

Receptionist: I'm sorry, Mrs. Mitchell, there's no one in the computer by that name.

Piper: Are you sure? We found out in a roundabout sort of way that he was definitely here.

Receptionist: I'm sure. I'm very sorry, but if you'll just have a seat in the waiting room I'll be able to get back to you after doing a more in-depth search.

Phoebe: Paige.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She turns to see Phoebe as she points to her head._

Piper: Thank you.

_Cut to: a view of the women as they move away from the desk._

Phoebe: I heard her thoughts. There were two men brought into the ER a while ago with gunshot wounds. They've been classified as John Doe's though.

Piper: That doesn't mean that it's Henry Pheebs.

Phoebe: I know that Piper but the crystal said he was here and there's nothing in the computer so…

Paige: He left his wallet at home. Henry left his wallet at home today. I saw it by the front door.

_Cut to: a view of the Charmed Ones as they turn and run towards the ER. They round the corner to see a doctor coming out of a patient's room._

Phoebe: Excuse me sir. We're looking for two patients: two men who were admitted with gunshot wounds.

Piper: They've been classified as John Doe's.

Doctor: I'm sorry. Are you family?

Piper: Yes…well to one of them. We need to know where they are.

Doctor: I'm sorry. We did everything we could but I'm afraid we couldn't save them.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She's stopped breathing._

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 2 **

**ACT 3**

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She holds on to Piper and Phoebe's hands for dear life as they continue speaking with the doctor._

Phoebe: What do you mean we couldn't save them?

Doctor: The John Doe in the room behind me didn't make it. There were multiple wounds to his abdomen and head.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She breaks free from Piper and Phoebe and rushes into the room with the first John Doe._

Doctor: He was brought in with a weak pulse and we did everything we could but…the damage was too extensive.

Piper: …and you have no idea who he is?

Doctor: Neither of the victims had any identification on them. It was as if they were undercover cops setting up a sting.

Phoebe: Maybe they were…Henry was…is a parole officer.

Doctor: I'm very sorry.

Paige: (voice over) It's not Henry.

_Cut to: a view of Paige standing by the door._

Paige: The man in there is not Henry.

Phoebe: Who is it then?

Paige: How the hell should I know? All that matters is that it's not my husband.

Piper: Where's the other John Doe doctor?

Doctor: He's in the room two doors down. I'm sorry but…

_Cut to: a view of Paige, Phoebe, and Piper as they run to the doctor has pointed out to them._

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She enters the room to see a nurse standing over Henry's hospital bed. Henry is unconscious with a tube coming out of his throat and a large bandage wrapped around his head._

_Cut to: a view of the nurse looking up as Paige, Phoebe, and Piper as they approach Henry._

Nurse: I'm sorry you can't be in here.

Paige: He's my husband.

Nurse: Oh…I'm very sorry. He'll never wake up again. I'll just give you a minute.

_Cut to: a view of the nurse as she leaves the room._

Piper: Phoebe.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she shakes her head. She and Piper move to stand beside Paige who has taken a seat on Henry's bed and now holds his hand._

Paige: Tell me what she was thinking Phoebe.

Phoebe: It's not good Paige.

Paige: Tell me anyway.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she looks between Paige and Phoebe several times._

Piper: Are they having a telepathic conversation?

Phoebe: Yes.

Piper: I hate this mind reading thing already.

Paige: Phoebe!

Phoebe: They had to do surgery to get the bullet out, but there were complications. He's brain dead Paige. He'll…never wake up.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She stands and moves to close the door._

Paige: Not if I can help it.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she turns to face her sisters. _

Paige: I'm going to heal him.

_Cut to: a view of the Underworld._ _The Source stands in his lair holding a fireball in his hand. He doesn't notice as two guards enter: one helping Malka to walk and the other carrying a limp Billie in his arms._

Guard: Sire.

_Cut to: a view of the Source as he turns to face them._

Source: What happened?

Guard: Malka fought for the girl. He's not going to make it Sire.

Source: Take him away then.

Malka: My Lord…

_Cut to: a view of the Source approaching the guards who stand with Malka and Billie._

Malka: I have …served you …faithfully. I sacrificed myself to …bring you the girl.

Source: And that makes me happy, but what else can you do for me now. Go. Die somewhere else.

_Cut to: a view of the guard as he leaves with Malka in tow. _

_Cut to: a view of the Source. He motions for the guard holding Billie to follow him._

_Cut to: a view of the guard as he lays Billie's body down in the spot designated by the Source._

Source: You may go.

Guard: Sire, you may want to know that the body…it has no soul Sire.

Source: It doesn't need one.

_Cut to: a view of the guard. He bows and begins to exit._

Source: (voice over) But just out of curiosity…

Guard: Her soul is up there…with them. Apparently undergoing some sort of rehabilitation.

_Cut to: a view of the Source as he turns to face Billie again._

Source: Interesting…very interesting indeed.

_Sound over: a toilet being flushed._

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she comes out of the bathroom._

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe as they wait for her on either side of Henry's bed._

Paige: I'm ready to try again.

Piper: Are you sure you should?

Paige: Would you give up if it were Leo, Piper?

Piper: All right, but have you ever not been able to heal before?

_Cut to: a view of Paige._

Paige: No.

Piper: Then maybe it's not meant to be.

Phoebe: Piper.

Piper: Would you get out of my head please?

Paige: Look, I'm going to heal him! No stupid bug, or either of you, will get in my way.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she places her hands over Henry. She concentrates as she tries to heal him, but nothing happens. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she stops trying and falls forward onto the bed._

Piper: Paige. Ok, here just have a seat for a while and then we'll try again later.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she places Paige in a nearby chair. _

Paige: What is wrong with me? I can't lose him.

Phoebe: (voice over) You won't.

Paige: You don't know that. I just need some time.

Piper: Ok.

_Cut to: a view of a nurse entering the room just as Piper and Phoebe begin to exit._

Lisa: Hi, my name is Lisa. I hear you're the patient's family.

_Cut to: a view of Lisa as she moves to Henry's bedside where she begins her routine._

Paige: (voice over) Henry.

Lisa: I'm sorry?

_Cut to: a view of Paige. Piper and Phoebe still stand behind her._

Paige: His name is Henry.

Lisa: (voice over) My apologies. How are you doing? Is there anything I can get for you?

Paige: No.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she steps up._

Phoebe: She could use some crackers or something…maybe some water too.

Lisa: (voice over) Sure.

Paige: Phoebe, stay out of this.

Phoebe: I will not Paige. You're sick and you need help.

_Cut to: a view of Lisa. She finishes up with Henry and confronts Paige._

Lisa: Sick? Well that's not good. Why don't you let me check you out?

Paige: No, thank you.

Piper: Paige, I think you should…

Paige: No, Piper. I want to stay here.

Lisa: Oh you don't have to go anywhere at all. No, I can do it right here if you like. That way you can stay with your husband and we can find out what's going on inside you. Please, I insist.

Paige: Fine.

Lisa: Super. I'll be right back.

_Cut to: a view of Lisa as she exits. _

Piper: We'll be right outside Paige.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe as they move into the hallway._

Phoebe: So, do you think it was demonic?

Piper: Not a chance. Demons use fireballs not guns.

Phoebe: Right. Then it was some random shooting. God, I feel so helpless right now.

Piper: Me too. I should get home to check on Leo.

Phoebe: You can go home Piper. I'll stay with Paige.

Piper: Get out of my head Pheebs!

Phoebe: Ok, the yelling, even internally, hurts me.

Piper: Well, what do you want me to do Pheebs? You're in my head all of the time! This is worse than when you became an empath.

Phoebe: Yeah, Paige thought the same thing.

Piper: Ugh!

_Cut to: a view of Lisa as she returns to Henry's room._

Lisa: Hey! I'm going to start the wife's exam. I'm sure she could use all of the love and support you can give her right now. So let's get started shall we?

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe as they watch her enter the room._

Phoebe: All right I'll stay here and you go home.

Piper: Are you sure?

Phoebe: Yeah. Besides I know the Nurse Perky is getting on your nerves.

Piper: Phoebe…

Phoebe: That wasn't me reading your mind, Piper, that was me being your sister. Get out of here.

Piper: All right.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe separating._

_Cut to: a view of Piper entering the front doors of the manor._

Piper: Leo! Coop!

_Sound over: Piper's cell phone ringing._

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she fishes her phone out of her purse and sees that Phoebe is calling her._

Piper: What Pheebs? I just walked in the door.

Phoebe: (voice over) Paige's blood results came back.

Piper: And… what's wrong with her?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe she stands just outside Henry's hospital room._

Phoebe: Oh. There's nothing wrong…

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She opens the door a crack and reveals Paige crying hysterically while kneeling beside Henry's bed._

Phoebe: She's just…pregnant.

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 3**

**ACT 4**

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe trying to console Paige as they sit in Henry's hospital bedroom. Lisa stands in front of them looking confused but happy._

Phoebe: It's not the end of the world Paige.

Lisa: Not at all, babies are a happy occasion. I couldn't be more jazzed about this. You should be too.

Paige: Get her out of here.

Phoebe: You know what Lisa. I think my sister is just a little too pooped to pop. Why don't you give us a little time and then we can talk about how super fun having this baby is going to be?

Lisa: Okie dokie. Just call if you need me.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe ushering Lisa out of the room._

Paige: My husband is brain dead, I've lost my powers, and I'm pregnant. Nothing about this is super fun Phoebe!

Phoebe: It's ok, Paige.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She moves to Paige and wraps her arms around her as Paige begins to sob again._

_Cut to: a view of Piper at the manor. She runs up the stairs looking for her family._

_Cut to: a view of Piper entering her bedroom. She looks over and sees Leo sleeping on the bed._

Piper: Leo!

_Cut to: a view of Leo jumping up on the bed._

Leo: What? What's wrong?

Piper: You're sleeping. You're sleeping and my children are not in this house. Why are my children not in this house Leo? Where are they?

Coop: (voice over) Anybody home?

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He stands by the front door holding Chris in one hand as he helps Wyatt take off his jacket with the other. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Leo descending the staircase._

Piper: Oh thank God. Where have you been?

Coop: I decided to take the boys out to the fair so Leo could sleep for a while. He looked like he needed a break.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she kneels to hug Wyatt._

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He reaches for Chris who jumps happily into his daddy's arms._

Leo: Thanks man, I appreciate it.

Piper: Yes. Thank you, but next time can someone let the mommy know?

Coop: Sorry. I got to get going. I have charges to look after. I'll see you guys later tonight.

_Cut to: a view of Coop as he hearts out of the manor._

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Wyatt leading the way into the kitchen._

Piper: You hungry buddy? Let's go.

_Cut to: a view of Leo as she follows behind with Chris._

Piper: Speaking of charges, have you checked on Andi?

Leo: Yep. She's still tearing the basement apart.

Piper: Poor girl.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She makes her way to the refrigerator after seating Wyatt._

_Cut to: a view of Leo sitting down with Chris in his lap._

Leo: She'll get it eventually Piper.

Piper: Yeah, but she's not going to have much help from her whitelighter.

Leo: What's going on?

Piper: Henry…is in critical condition at the hospital. They say he's brain dead and Paige, for some reason, can't use her power to heal him.

Leo: That's odd.

Piper: Our powers are connected to our emotions and right now hers are everywhere especially since she found out that she's pregnant.

Leo: What?

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she makes a sandwich for Wyatt._

Piper: Yep. Her husband might never wake up again, her powers are gone so she can't help him, and she's pregnant…I don't know how things could get any worse for her.

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he stares into space. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper placing the sandwich in front of Wyatt._

Piper: Leo, I know that look…what do you know?

Leo: Nothing.

Piper: Leo.

Leo: It's just very rare. I don't know if it fits.

Piper: Well tell me anyway.

Leo: When I was a whitelighter I came across one witch who'd gotten pregnant and out of nowhere her powers vanished too.

Piper: So…

Leo: So, we discovered later that it was the baby that kept her power from working. That was the baby's ability: to steal the powers of whatever magical being it came in contact with. The power is very rare and only comes into a Wiccan line once…

Piper: As in…no one in our line has ever had this power and no one ever will again.

Leo: Exactly. It's a highly coveted power. Once the baby grows and gains full control, just standing in a room with magical beings will disable all of their power.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she sits next to Wyatt._

Piper: It's interesting that this would be happening now.

Leo: Why do you say that?

Piper: Because I've been thinking about letting the boys continue their lives without them…their powers I mean.

Leo: What?

Piper: I don't want to leave them unprotected, but I don't want this to be the life they lead either. There's so much heartache that we could've avoided if only we hadn't been magical.

Leo: We also never would have met if we hadn't been magical. Piper, being witches isn't what they do; it's who they are. Are you sure you want to take that away from them?

Piper: Are you sure you want them to go through all that we did? It's just a thought, Leo, and I'd like you to consider it.

Leo: Ok. I'll think about it.

Piper: Thank you.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she stands._

Leo: Where are you going?

Piper: To send Andi home…Paige can't help her right now and neither can we. You should get Chris something to eat.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She goes into the basement while Leo stands up to get Chris food._

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He has found Phoebe in the hospital and knocks on the door._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she opens the door. Inside, Paige is curled up sleeping next to Henry._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she folds herself into Coop's arms._

Phoebe: I'm glad you're here.

Coop: Are you ok?

Phoebe: No, not at all. I feel awful and not just because Paige is hurting more than she ever has before but because…all I can think…is that I'm so glad it's not me or you in that room.

Coop: That doesn't make you a bad person.

Phoebe: No. It makes me a bad sister.

Coop: Phoebe…

Phoebe: Don't you ever die.

Coop: I promise.

_Cut to: a view of Coop as he holds Phoebe._

_Cut to: a view of the Underworld. _

_Cut to: a view of the Source. He stands beside Billie holding her hand as a sorcerer performs dark magic. _

Source: Will it work?

Sorcerer: Yes, but be warmed my Lord. The Charmed Ones are very powerful and intuitive. Are you sure that you can do this?

Source: I know what I'm doing.

Sorcerer: The witches' power may reveal your presence.

Source: It's been taken care of.

_Cut to: a view of the Source as he snaps his fingers._

_Cut to: a view of Andi as she struts around a corner and stands by the Source._

Source: The best spy I have. What have you learned?

Andi: The witches are in major distress. One of their own has been wounded.

Source: Very good.

Andi: There's something else. One of the witches has the ability to read minds.

Sorcerer: Is that why you're here? Did they catch you?

Andi: Please. I'm the best for a reason. They sent me away so they could concentrate on the fallen. There's more: one of the women is with child, but apparently the baby is a Vacuum.

Source: Really?

Sorcerer: A Vacuum?

Andi: And you call yourself a demon…a vacuum is a witch who has the ability to steal the powers of others. As of right now, the only powers it's stolen are the mothers.

Source: Very good.

Sorcerer: Be careful my Lord, the mind-reader may be alerted…

Source: Shut up Sorcerer. You're getting on my nerves.

_Cut to: a view of the Source as he paces away from them. _

Source: The witch will be a problem. We'll just have to make sure she's not around.

Andi: An attack?

Source: No. That will only inspire the witches to hunt for us.

Andi: If they're still standing afterwards…

Source: No. No one attacks the Charmed Ones for any reason until I give the order. If they discover I am here all that I have planned for will be ruined. This is much bigger than anything a simple attack could result in. No, we will try something different.

_Cut to: a view of the Source. He waves his hands over Andi and she shape shifts into Elise._

Source: The witch loves her job. She'd do anything to keep it. Go. Make sure she is kept far away from her sisters.

Andi: As you wish.

Sorcerer: …and if the real woman shows up. What will you do then?

Andi: I'm the best for a reason.

_Cut to: a view of Andi as she teleports out of the Underworld._

Source: It's time. Perform your Magicks.

_Cut to: a view of the Sorcerer as he hesitates. _

Source: Is there a problem?

Sorcerer: I'm not sure about this my Lord.

Source: I don't care. You will do your job just as I say, you will do it to the best of your ability, and you will do it without asking stupid questions or making stupid statements! Am I understood?

Sorcerer: Yes sir.

Source: Good. Now get to work.

_Cut to: a view of the Source as he returns to stand with Billie. He takes her hand as the Sorcerer begins to chant._

**FADE OUT **

**END OF ACT 4**

**END OF EPISODE**


End file.
